ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Flame and the 7 Aliens
Synopis Flame is reading a book about a fairytale. Flame:Wow this book is boring. I can't belive my teacher gave me this book. The Omnitrix is flahing rainbox colors. Omnitrix:Protoype 12.46 ERROR 120. Flame: Shh.. Your gonna make me get in trouble. Teacher: Problem? Flame: No sir, Can I go to the bathroom? Teacher: Make it quick Flame. Flame runs fast to the bathroom.,while kids from the class laugh. Flame:I hate this Omnitrix laterly. Flame:I'm glad i'm not reading that book anymore. Omnitrix:Downloading the book called Snow White and the 7 Dwarves... Flame:What? Stop! Stop! I don't like thiat book. Flame puts the Omnitrix in the toliet to stop it from flashing. Then Flame hits the Omnitrix with his book. Omnitrix:Protocall 2345. Intruder Prepare to die. Flame:Uh-Oh. Flame gets sucked into the Omnitrix. The Omnitrix fuses with the book. Flame appears in a mysterious woods, Flame: What the heck''....Why am I cartoonish?'' Flame: Hmm.. I might need to ask for help... Flame: Ooooh there's a house over there. Maybe I can ask for help.. Flame aproaches the house then he knocks on it. Raid:What do you want we're about to play a game of poker. Flame:Umm... where exactly am I? And who are you? Raid: Your in a book. And all of is are the 7 aliens. Flame:Can I rest here? Raid:What do you think we're a hotel or somethin? Flame:So is that a yes or a no.... Raid:No- Myaxx:Actully you can stay here. Raid slaps Myaxx in the face. Flame enters and rests at the house. Someone is talking on the door. Flame answers it. The Witch: Would you like an apple? Flame:Ok. P'andor:No you idiot have you ever read this book? Flame:No I pretend to. Flame eats the apple. And faints. Galapegus: You got to be kiding me. Flame's heart comes out of his body. And flies to the castle. Bivian:We have to save him. P'andor:Nah. Maybe we can wait for a thousand years. Everyone execept P'andor: No we're gonna save him. The team goes into the woods. Raid: I feel like we're being watched. Sudenly Trees attack the team. Galapegus:Get Ready. Galapegus spins to make wind then Relitator shoots random trees. Andreas and Myaxx are fights with there hands. P'andor uses his fire power to burn the trees. Relitator:That was easy. The woods are burning up. P'andor:We got to get out of here. The team runs to the castle without looking back. Witch: Welcome to my castle. Myaxx:Give us Flame's heart. Witch: Never I will eat the heart. Relitator transformes into CannonBolt. The CannonBolt rolls over the Witch revealing that the Witch is Charmcaster. Charmcaster: Ughh... Galapegus Blows Charmcaster to Andreas. Charmcaster castes Reptilicus on Andreas to turn him into a snake. Myaxx does a upercut on Charmcaster. Charmcaster casts Hitreya on Myaxx and Bivian and pushes them. Raid shocks Charmcaster then she dies. Then the heart comes back. Relitator transformes into DiamondHead. DiamondHead gets the heart and throws it. Flame wakes up. Flame: Finally I'm awake. I cast a Teleportaation Spell to get out of this wacky place. Flame telaports into the bathroom. Omnitrix: 5 new aliens unlocked. Flame Yay. Flame runs to his class. Flame:I'm back. Teacher: That was 3 days and 5 hours. Thats a detenion for you. Flame:Awww. Watch out for the movie called Adventures of The Multiverse! Characters Flame Tennyson Galapegus P'andor Raid Andreas (decreased) Bivian (decreased) Azmuth's Father Myaxx (decreased) Villians Tree Monsters Charmcaster Aliens used by Relitator DiamondHead CannonBolt Spells Casted Teleport Spells Reptilicus Hitreya Gallary AF Canoon bolt.png|Retaliator as CannonBolt Diamante_AF-1-/.png|Retaliator AS DiamondHead Trivia *The title is a refrence to Snow White and the 7 Dwarves. *Flame learns a spell. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Flame 10 Category:Flame 10 Category:Bad Grammar